


A Moment of Peace

by Natsumi_Wakabe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Old work, just because I can totally see Shukaku being foul mouthed, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Wakabe/pseuds/Natsumi_Wakabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the moment, they could let go of what they should have been to each other, and have this one moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is Onoro. I’m here to tell you that Natsumi wrote this, and that he’s not too sure of its quality, but likes the idea. So just leave your suggestions and shit in your review, and then she can get started. Thanks, and enjoy. *turns to Natsumi* Can I go home now?  
> Note: bold is Shukaku speaking, and italicized is Gaara

Gaara was in his office, papers stacked high and windows open to allow the desert breeze into the stuffy room. The cool air soothed his frazzled mind and allowed a temporary peace in the ever changing world of shinobi. He'd been Kazekage for a little over a week, and despite his advantage of permanent insomnia, he was still behind on his paper work. Not that all the other kages weren't, but Gaara felt that if he was to be a better Kazekage than his father, the least he could do was keep up with his work. However, his predecessors were not of the same mind, and as such, much of his work was now placed onto Gaara. So now, Gaara was forced to spend most of his days in his office, reading one report after another, in a small room with only his ever silent guards and the occasional test of his patience, aka, a Council Meeting.

He was ready to kill someone and pissed enough to make it an actual mission for himself. He sighed in agitation, and glared daggers at his desk, the paperwork, and the general proof of work that still needed to be completed. Vaguely, he wondered if he could maybe sneak out for a while, but shook his head at the motion. He was better than that. After all, he'd dealt with so much worse than this. Although for some reason, he was having trouble remember what it was that made this private hell of his seem easy.

**Having troubles, kit?** a disembodied voice asked. Had it not been beneath him, Gaara probably could have jumped. As it was, his eyes widened momentarily before transforming into tiny slits as he glared at nothing.

_And what's it to you?_ He asked. Internally, far from the demon's mental hearing, Gaara was panicking. This wasn't supposed to happen. By having been birthed with Gaara, Shukaku should never be able to awaken inside him, let alone be able to speak to him.

**Loosen up, kit. I was just asking. Besides, how am I supposed to sleep if your mind keeps me up, huh?**

_And what are you proposing I do?_ Gaara asked, his eyes opening up just a little bit more to allow him to raise an invisible eyebrow at his demon.

**I don't know, how 'bout you go meditate or something. Go do yoga, get laid, something! Just get yourself back in order! I can't sleep like this!**

_And that's my problem why?_

**Because if you won't let me sleep, and refuse to let me kill someone or even fuck with some shit head's mind, then I'm going to make sure that you don't get any silence in here. And I can be really loud.**

Gaara allowed a sigh to pass his lips as he frowned deeply. He pondered his position for a while. On one hand, if he did try to "relax," all it would do is make him more agitated when he finally came back. Not to mention that the workload would be bigger next time. Also, there was the little detail of getting away from his guards, especially his old teacher. For someone who once said that all he wanted from Gaara was not to be on his hit list, the man sure knew how to find him.

_And how, exactly, am I supposed to relax with you in my head?_

**I don't know; how do you usually do it?**

_It doesn't matter how. All that matters is that that avenue is currently closed off. So you're just going to have to deal with this._

**Grrr. I can't do that! I need to sleep if you won't let me go dine on flesh! Come on, I need to do something, kit! If you won't let me sleep, then why don't you?**

_Because you won't let me do it in peace._

For a moment, silence reigned between the two of them. Neither were entirely willing to break it, unwilling to deal with the realities of their situation. Then, after a long pause, Shukaku spoke.

**What if you could?**

Gaara blinked furiously, trying to grasp what it was that Shukaku was offering.

_And how do I know that you won't devour my soul while I sleep?_

**Geez kit, you're trust in me makes me so happy. What purpose do I have in eating you? That damn kitsu is still out there, and no offense, but I don't feel like saying "hi," to Kyuubi.**

_Just because Naruto may be called upon to stop you does not mean that you wouldn't try to have fun for a while before being stopped._

**Hey, I'm not enough a fool to do anything. Besides, we've had a good track record.**

_Only because I refuse to sleep._

**So why not do it this once?**

Silence descended once again, this time to allow for the careful musings of Gaara.

_And what do I have to prove that you will not do anything?_

**You'll just have to trust that I don't want to go back to the tea kettle anytime soon.**

_And how am I supposed to fall asleep?_

**I could-**

_No._

**Relax, will you? Besides, you didn't let me finish. I can walk you through it. I've done it before. Granted, I ate them later, but I don't have any reason to do so with you.**

… _All right. But know this, if you try to do anything, I will come back, even if I must go through hell, to defend my people._

**Are you done yet? I'd like to get to sleep now.**

_Fine._

**Ok, here we go. Go sit in your chair…Now, close your eyes. Stop clenching the arms, it'll keep you awake. Now, I want you to imagine that the darkness surrounding you is a blanket. Feel how it gently holds you, comforting you, and how gentle it is. Feel your breathing slowing down as your heart rate slows, allowing your body to relax further into the blanket. Feel how the tension in your shoulders gradually leaves, and how your head is becoming heavy. Let yourself back into a more relaxed position. Feel how everything seems to dull, and how it is becoming even less important about what tomorrow brings. Just breathe. . . . Sleep.**

Shukaku felt his charge's mind fade into oblivion for the first time since the attack on Konoha. For a moment, he allowed himself the privilege of allowing affection to dictate his actions. Using Gaara's body, he walked them to his room, settled them into the usually useless bed and allowed his vessel's body to rest. For now, he let himself be kind to Gaara, giving him a moment of rest in his life, allowing him to not feel the undying need to stay awake, stay alive, stay whole and intact. For tonight, Gaara would sleep and Shukaku would, for this one night, guard his soul, precious and unique and beautiful and oh so fragile. He would keep it safe from the other influences that haunted the living and from his own hunger. And come morning, they would forget this moment of foolishness and go on, business as usual. But for tonight, they could have this one moment, this moment of peace.


End file.
